The processing of biological fluid such as blood or blood components typically involves using a reusable processing machine (“hardware”) and a disposable fluid circuit adapted for mounting or other association with the reusable apparatus. The fluid circuit typically includes (plastic) bags and associated tubing that defines a flow path through the circuit. The disposable fluid circuit may also include one or more separation devices where the biological fluid/cells can be separated into two or more components, washed or otherwise processed. Separation devices may separate the biological fluid based on centrifugal separation and/or, as described below, membrane separation.
Conventionally, individual systems or instruments are operated independently. As a consequence, each machine must be programmed separately. Furthermore, each machine is monitored separately, and any data collection that is performed must be performed on a system-by-system or instrument-by-instrument basis.
Because of the human element involved, inconsistencies and errors can occur. For example, as to the programming of the individual machines, the repetitious nature of making even a single change to a process being carried out on multiple systems or instruments could lead to variations in the changes being made to individual systems or instruments. Furthermore, if the individual systems or instruments are configured to permit a variety of changes to be made, it is possible for multiple users to unknowingly make different, even conflicting, changes to an individual system or instrument. Furthermore, with the systems or instruments being operated separately and independently, it may difficult to detect or interpret operational inconsistencies or trends, which inconsistencies or trends could be used to improve the operation of the individual machines or instruments.